Elemental Youkai
by PetraLuna
Summary: Rin had always wanted to be free from her uncle's grasp. she keeps her only secret that connects her to who she really is. Will Sesshomaru, heir of the West, set her free? Or will she be doomed to die and be revived all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is not owned by me, only new characters.

**Prologue**

Welcome to Shikon High Academy, one of the top high schools in the world and also the most expensive. The founder, Inu No Taisho (Lord of the West), created this school for humans and demons alike to study, work, and socialize together in a better community. To make safe and less violent, the Demon Council divided the academy into three sections in the 10-story building. The Third (lower) class is made up of humans whose families' have only enough money to put them in the school. The second (middle) class is made up of demons whose families' also are the same as the humans. The first (high) class is made up of humans and demons (mostly them) that are from rich, noble families. They have the best of everything (education, activities, etc.) and their own cafeteria and garden. They never really socialize with the other two classes, but some of the 2nd and 3rd students take their classes if their intelligence is that high.

The 1st class is also divided into 4 groups. The top is the heirs of the 4 lords (north, south, east, and west). Next are the mates or future mates of the heirs. To know which ones, they wear the 1st class uniforms that have their mates' family symbol sewn on them. The wealthy students go next and finally the students who are servants to the others. Their uniforms also have their masters' symbols on them.

I, Rin Akai, am 16 but a junior due to my intelligence. I have a secret of my own that no one must know of, not even a youkai.

I'm an _Elemental youkai._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **** I don't own inuyasha but only new characters. So please reply **

**Chapter 1**

Beep…Beep …Beep…Bee…Thump.

Rin turned off her clock, turned to see the time, 7:30. "Good, that gives me enough time to get ready," she said happily.

She got up from her futon, neatly putting the dusty sheet tucked in. Stretching her aching back, Rin went to the public well to clean herself. Quietly taking the bucket in the corner of her small room, she headed out the backdoor. "Hopefully Onigumo is still in his hangover from last night's drinking."

Praying for that to happen, she went to the well, filled her bucket, and hurried to her 1 floor home. As Rin ran, she remembered how her old life was, 8 years ago. She used to live in a luxurious 5-floor home with her mother and father. Her otochan owned a CEO company and a few popular restaurants while her okasan owned a fashion model company and few clothing stores. Even with all the money they had, they only had 1 maid, Kaede, so not to spoil her. Kaede taught her how to cook, clean, sew, and other things that were useful for her. Her otochan was a human, but her mother was an elemental youkai which she is as a full one.

Elementals look and smell like humans, but have immortality and powers like a youkai. Their history went far to the feudal era. It all started in a village where everyone, humans and youkais alike, lived in peace and harmony. But that all changed when an army of bandits came, killed all of the boys and men, taking the supplies, and leaved the women to care for themselves. The women were so saddened by the deaths of the men that they wept and neglected their needs. The gods, seeing this, decided to finish them to end their miseries. A human girl from the village, after seeing an omen based on their plan, quickly took action. She cared and nurtured the women while they mourn, giving everything the women need. The gods decided to wait and see the process after seeing the girl taking care of the village. Soon the women began to realize what was happening and they went back to work on their village. The gods were amazed by how a girl turned a mournful village full of women into a strong and powerful one. They decided to make the village stronger by making the humans immortal and have powers like a youkai. The human and youkai villagers were grateful and wanted to decide what powers to possess. After much discussion, they told what they wanted and the gods granted it with a few choices of their own. The women can use all elements (fire, water, earth, and air) and be skilled with any weapon they hold even in their first time. They have feathered white wings which turns red if hurt badly and black when threatened. If they mate with a youkai, they take their mate's appearance and powers. Elementals are also skilled in anything that had to do with the arts like instruments, singing, and dancing. The gods also made them beautiful to compare them as to how talented they are. As the years went, their female spouses somehow carried their powers and passed them on. Sadly they were hunted by humans and youkais when the gods gave them a spell….

_**Be our mate and you become stronger**_

_**Mark us and your clan will receive good fortune**_

_**Heirs will make your clan grow stronger.**_

Many of the elementals killed themselves when there was no way out but two sisters managed to escape and fled. One of them was Rin's great, great grandmother. We quickly were known to be extinct and became only a legend, but we were troubled no more. Today, there is only her as a full youkai and her cousin Kagome who is a half youkai and a half miko.

'But for now, I must bear my Uncle,' she thought.

Her otochan died in an accident and his brother, Onigumo, moved in with her and okasan. He wasted so much of their money that they became bankrupt and lost all of their businesses. They moved here to make a better living, but Onigumo had to take the last person that was dear to her. The only way to kill an elemental is when her mate is dead, making her feel like the walking dead and vurnable to any attacks. Also if you are related to an elemental then you can kill her. Onigumo took this chance to kill her mother right in front of her when she was only 12 years old. He also killed her but by some miracle, she revived from the dead. She was killed again and again for _eight_ _long years._ Rin had to take three jobs to support herself and her uncle who take most of it for alcohol. She managed but the tortures still hurt. She always feared the room where her wrists and ankles are shackled with cuffs that have sharp nails in them, stabbing them. Eventually she'll become unconscious and revives again, once more to bear the pain.

Rin removes her ragged "pajamas" and puts on her white shirt, red sweater, brown and red checkered skirt, long red socks, and worn out leather shoes. For accessories, she put on her red silk choker. She had many other chokers that her okasan bought her. It was a custom for an elemental to wear something to hide their necks until she founded her soul mate. She used the water to wash her face and she combed her hair till all of the knots were out. She made a side ponytail, grabbed her backpack and left for her 1st day of school.

'I hope Onigumo didn't eat her cinnamon bun,' she said in her mind.

I hope you guys love it! This is my 1st story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ** I give thanks to those who gave reviews to me for my 1st story. All of the characters that are not new do not belong to me.

"…"= saying

'….'= thoughts

"…**."= youkai thoughts**

**Chapter 3**

"Finally, I made it!" Rin said through her panting after walking halfway to school with an empty stomach (yes everyone, he ate the cinnamon bun ( -_-;) and had to run all the way back because she forgot to put make-up for her bruises. Rin always wanted to tell someone about her pain but she had two reasons. _One_ is she doesn't want to endanger Kagome and her friend Sango with Onigumo. _Two _is if the police find out, they might send her to an orphanage and discover that she isn't human but a rare youkai. Life is just not fair for her (-_-).

"Rin, there you are! We were waiting for you," said Kagome with Sango behind her. They also wore the same uniforms except their shoes are brand new.

"Gomen Kagome-san, didn't mean to make you wait," Rin replied in her sweet voice.

Sango smiled at her, "Don't worry, we weren't waiting that long. Now let's go."

"Hai!"

Compare them and they look different as well as their personalities. Kagome, whose 5'6 ½, has deep blue eyes that she, covers with brown contacts so not to attract people with her ocean-sky eyes and not to be too attractive. She has midnight hair that flows down up to the middle of her back. She is kind, brave, and not scared to say what's in her mind.

Sango, whose 5'7, has dark brown hair and eyes. Although she is kind, she can pick a fight with anyone that irritates her, and is a tomboy. Her and Kagome act like older sisters to Rin. Even though Kagome is her friend, she never told her what happened to her mother and her uncle's treatment. Rin can hardly visit them or she'll end up dead….Again.

Rin on the other hand, has midnight hair that spikes up at the end and chocolate, brown eyes. She's the tiniest of group being only 5'3 and can be timid and quiet, only talking to her dear friends. Rin is best in arts, healing plants, dance, music, history, and weapons. The others are the same except Sango who isn't really good at arts. This will be Rin's first year at the school under full scholarship.

"So Rin," Kagome said, "How was your summer?"

"Great," she said, 'Besides being killed a couple of times and reviving again.'

"Okay guys," Sango cleared her throat, "Let's get to schools we can get our schedules to see what classes we have."

"Hai."

"Hai!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Meanwhile+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey Sesshomaru! Have you seen my car keys?"

"No Halfbreed."

"Hey! I didn't ask you for your remarks! I just want to know where my keys are!"

"On the kitchen table."

"Why should it be on th….oh."

"Hnnn."

Is it just him the Halfbreed is getting more stupid. He was just on his way to his car when his _Pathetic _brother lost his keys. He doesn't even know why otochan gave him a car when he's not responsible enough.

"Let's go halfbreed."

"Feh."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++At School++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What classes did you get Rin?"

"Well Sango, I got Calculus, Health, Youkai History, Writing, Weapons, Music, and Home Economics. How about you?"

"Me too except I don't have calculus and Health with you. And you Kagome?"

"I have Health with Rin and Calculus with you."

"So it's settled. At least we have the majority of the classes together and they're all with 1st class."

Kagome mourned, "Great, I hope I don't get any attention from the snobby rich kids. Let's go Rin."

"Hai Kagome." 'Maybe life might be easier in school.'

As they were walking, Rin wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, so it wasn't a surprise when she bumped into something that was hard and solid like a wall.

"Oww," Rin said after her bottom fell flat to the ground.

"Watch where you're going human."

When she heard that masculine voice said the word, "human," he said it with disgust so that means one thing….he's a youkai that hates humans. When Rin looked up, she saw a beautiful, handsome creature I front of her. His long silver hair flow freely around him. His black blazer with golden buttons, white crisp shirt, and dark gray pants were nicely fitted (1st class uniform for males).she was more amazed by his face. His purple crescent moon on his forehead slightly covered by his bangs, dark red lines, two on each cheek, red highlights on his eyes, and his amber eyes filled with on emotion starring at her. Rin didn't realize she was staring at him for so long until he spoke.

"Move, you pathetic human."

"I….I'm sorry," she said as she moved to the side, away from his path.

As he moved away from her, she saw three other students from 1st class behind him. A hanyou with dog ears, silver hair, and amber eyes. A human that had black hair tied into a small ponytail and violet eyes. The last one was a wolf youkai with black hair tied into a long ponytail and blue eyes. The human looked at Rin sweetly.

"Sorry, please excuse Lord Sesshomaru for scaring a cute girl like you. My name is Miroku and this is Inuyasha and Kouga," he said pointing to the youkai and hanyou behind him.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking," she said nervously when Miroku hold on to her hands.

Smiling, he said," Would a cute girl like you bear my children?"

"N…Nani?!" Before she could even think of his statement, Sango got there first.

"Hentai!" she said as she hit his head with her science textbook. "How dare you ask innocent Rin with a perverted question?! Kami, she's only 16!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," he said while using his right hand to touch her bottom.

"Hentai!" And with that episode leaves a blushing Sango and a unconscious Miroku at her feet. Rin's mind went back to the youkai she met earlier. Why can't she stop thinking about him when she only met him once?

"Uh Rin," Kagome said, "You look all blushed up."

"Oh, um, it must be that question."

"okay, but we should be going or we'll be late for class."

"Hai," she said as she went running to her classes.

So what do you think? If you love, please write a review to me! It'll make me feel less worried about my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note:** thanks to those who put reviews for me! Here's another chapter, but longer as wished.

"…"= saying

'….'= thoughts

"…**."= youkai thoughts**

**Chapter 4**

Why am I thinking about that filthy human? This Sesshomaru must not think of such disgraceful things. Humans are low life creatures. As Sesshomaru was upset with himself, the others did nothing to help.

"That was a nice experience."

"You mean getting beat up by a girl."

"No, Inuyasha, it was meeting such a beautiful, strong woman. I think I'm in love!"

"Hah! A perverted monk in love! Now that's funny!"

"You don't have any girl you're interested in since that Kikyo Incident!"

"Feh, how would you know? In fact, I got my eyes on that girl that looks like Kikyo. Now she's a beauty." What Inuyasha said was true. Something about that girl intrudes him. Not because of how similar she is to Kikyo, but her scent as well. It smells like chocolate, sugar, the rainforest, fresh flowers, vanilla, fresh air, and some spices. It was a pleasant sent, unlike Kikyo's.

"You're just saying that because she looks like Kikyo."

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru had enough, "Would you two idiots be quiet," he said it in a deadly tone and that made the two quiet. How did he ever gotten into Inuyasha and his foolish friends. His first class was math, so he went there. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Not only was the half-bred here but also that slut Kagura. Since freshmen year, she's been trying to take him into her grasp like the other men she did. She gave him a smile that any man would kill for to Sesshomaru.

'Flattering.'

But what caught his eyes was a human sitting in the corner, the same girl that bumped into him. Before he could think more, the math teacher, Mr. Tojo, came.

"Ah, Lord Takahashi! You can sit behind of Rin Akai in the corner.

Rin eyes widen when he went behind her. Why, of all the nobles, youkais, and humans must _He _sit behind her?! He didn't look pleased either but just simply did what Mr. Tojo told him to do. She turned to her right to see Inuyasha besides her trying to get Kagome's attention that was in front of him. Kagura in the front shot daggers at her. If looks could kill, she could have been dead from the start. Through the whole class, she felt Sesshomaru-sama staring right at her even though he looked like he was 6'4. Rin could have even sworn that he smelled her hair three times. _Three Times!_Before she could even wonder why, the bell rang, letting her know that the class ended.

"Thank Kami!" she said before she covered her mouth. Did she just say that aloud?! Not wanting to see his reaction, she ran quickly to health, her next period. She hoped he didn't hear it but of course he did! He's an inuyoukai, which are the ones who have a very keen sense of smell and hearing. Strange how a girl like he, whose favorite subject is youkai history, loves to study inuyoukais. Creepy…..

As she went to take her seat in the corner, she was shocked again at her new discovery. Sesshomaru was here too! Oh Kami!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just did. First, he stared at that nigen named Rin the whole period. What's worse, he lost a little control of his youkai, which he never had a problem controlling it. It bothered him endlessly.

"**Rin is such a beautiful creature."**

'Quiet youkai.'

"**Ah….if it wasn't for your pride of modesty, I could have taken her right ther…."**

'You would do no such thing to a mere nigen.'

"**Only when the time comes. But for now, I should at least smell her. It could calm me a bit."**

When he saw that no one will watch him, he leaned to her hair and breath into her scent. Surprisingly, her scent is nothing human. She smelled of vanilla, orange blossoms, ripe fruits, the forest, and a fresh waterfall. White lilies and spices is also something he smelled from her. Such nice smells. He was so into this scent that he never realized he smelled the nigen three times. What's more, he even had to sit with her during health. What has the gods done to him?

"Rin, you got to eat. You look so thin and pale," Sango asked Rin as they were the only ones sitting in a table during 5th period lunch. Both of the older girls (both are the age 17, Sango being the oldest) had bento lunch boxes from their mothers, filled with delicious foods.

Kagome looked at Rin from her bento, "Yeah, it's as if you hadn't eaten for weeks."

Rin looked at the two nervously, "Hai, I know but I'm not that hungry." She was actually _starving_ but she didn't want to ask her friends for some food. She didn't have the money to make her lunch or buy one from the school's cafeteria. They were at the lunchroom for 3rd and 2nd class students. The 1st class had their own _**cafes**_ and gets their lunch for free. What's bothering her most was that Lord Sesshomaru is in all of her classes before lunch and in all of them, he sits right behind her. (Sigh -_-) what has fate put her through?

"Can you at least eat my dumpling from my bento?" Kagome asked, using her chopsticks to put the dumpling in front of her.

"Okay Kagome, if that makes you feel better. I think I'll go around the school before next class starts."

"Sure, if you need anything," said Sango, "we'll be here."

After grabbing the dumpling from Kagome and ate it slowly, Rin went behind the school, outside of the building. When she went there, she saw yards away a forest. Her curiosity getting the best out of her, she went into the forest. As she went deeper into the forest, she wonders what will there be if she gets to the end. It wasn't long until she saw a clearing. When she saw got closer, she saw something that caught her breath away. In the middle of the clearing, a large sakura tree was there and near the right side, a small pond too.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered as she went closer to the tree until she was only about a foot away. Slowly, she moved her left hand and touched the smooth, bumpy bark of the tree. She stayed there, all of her worries, pains, and miseries were forgotten as she concentrates on the sakura tree. Rin didn't know how long she stood there, but what seemed like eternity was only minutes when she heard the bell rand from school.

"I better get going," she said to herself, feeling sad that her peace was erupted back into reality. She took one look at the sakura tree before running off into the direction of the school. 'I promise that I'll visit that place again.'

What she didn't see was a figure hiding in the forest, watched as the girl ran off to school.

Please give me more reviews if you want another chapter coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I thank those who put reviews for me. Just too clear things up; Rin is a rare elemental youkai. Kagome, her cousin, is a hanyou elemental but also a miko. Just for further references, it's the 21st century, but there are still people who wear traditional feudal era clothes in Japan. Inuyasha is not mine, only new characters.

**Chapter 5**

"Okay girls. Today, we are making delicious chocolate pocky. Just follow the instructions and you'll have a taste treat!"

"Hai, Ms. Rosan," all of the students said in unison. For Rin, this was definitely one of her favorite classes. Cooking is one of her favorite hobbies as well as Kagome's. Sango on the other hand, is poorly it. The best she ever made was a cold sandwich (hot sandwiches are always black from her).

"Seriously, you two think this is the easiest thing in the world!" said Sango as she read the instructions like it was in another language.

"Don't worry," said Kagome as started boiling the water, "Me and Rin will help you. Right Rin?"

"Hai," she chirped as she started cutting the chocolate into pieces. After nearly an hour of making them, they were finally done. Of course with Sango putting the water on fire and nearly cutting the cutting board in half.

"Uhh, Kagome?" said Sango.

"Yeah?"

"I think we overdid it." In front of them, over 100 chocolate pockys lay at the counter (this is what happens when you add a youkai and hanyou to make snacks .

Kagome looked at her, "Let's split it up and take it for home."

"Good idea."

The girls divided the treats equally and put them in small goodie bags. The bell rang, warning them for their final class, Music. They were a talented group when it comes to music. Kagome can sing and play any string instruments, but her favorite is the electrical guitar. Sango sings a little, but can rock hard with guitars, pianos, keyboards, and background music. Rin is the most talented one in the group. She can sing in different notes and play any instrument. All three can dace as well. When dancing, they never planned it. It's as if there was a connection between the three, knowing what the other step is. Nothing could go wrong there….Right?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++At the music room+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sesshomaru was upset that the girl's scent still lingered the air around the school. It wasn't bad enough that the half-bred and his wild wolf and hentai monk were in the same music class as him. He was talented well in wind and string instruments thanks to his mother's private tutoring for him as a child. The half-bred seems well with guitars, the monk with keyboards and guitars, and the wolf with his loud drums. The idiots kept their conversations on idiotic things.

"Ah, my mind is still thinking of that woman who acts like a true warrior. If only I knew her name."

"What monk, so you can make her smack you in the face again?" Inuyasha smirked at him.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at him. Koga then came in the conversation as well, "You should be careful with women Miroku."

He turned his eyes to him, "How would you Koga?"

"Uh, you know I have a future mate who can be pretty scary whenever I'm with a girl."

"What did my good ears heard Koga?" Ayame said from across the room.

"Nothing Ayame," he said through sweat. Imagine what she'll do to him if he said the wrong thing, " I told you," he whispered to the boys.

The class became silent when the music teacher, Ms. Sarah Kimi, came into the classroom. She went passed Sesshomaru who she gave a wink at before proceeding to the front of the classroom. "Okay class, I'll get yourself to the sections that your instrument belongs to. If you do different ones, you may sit wherever they belong to."

The wink did not go unnoticed from the boys. "Looks like someone got a fan from the staff," Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Silence half-bred," Sesshomaru replied back in his deadly voice.

"Feh."

The classroom was filled with instruments and sections in where they belong to (wind, string,…). At the front of the maroon-colored room, a wide stage was there for singers and dancers. Few of the 'noble' girls started making fan clubs of the group, especially Kagura who is talented in wind instruments. Sesshomaru went to sit at the string instrument section with Inuyasha. "Better than sitting with Kagura," he thought in anger as he sits next to his half-brother.

The teacher took everyone's attendance, "Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Hnn."

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Here."

"Miroku Monk."

"Here, milady."

"Koga Wolfe."

"Here"

"Kagura Wind."

"Bakotsu"

"Here"

"Jakotsu"

"Here"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm here!" shouted Kagome who barged in along with Sango and Rin. They were all breathing heavily from running a lot of flights of stairs.

Ms. Kimi only frowned at them, "I don't like lateness but since it's the first day of school, I'll let you off. Sango Slayer."

"Here"

"And Rin Akai"

"Present"

Sesshomaru looked towards Rin. He looked straight into Rin's chocolate eyes that could make anyone feel lost just by staring at them. Rin felt tense which didn't go unnoticed through those amber eyes. Rin felt scared, but it also made her feel warm and happy. Not wanting to get in trouble, she took her eyes away from him and focuses on the teacher in front of her. "Ah Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Akai, it seems that you two as well as Ms. Slayer forgot to write your music talents in the in the application."

Kagome looked up, "Oh well, I'm talented in string instruments, especially the guitar. Sango is an expert at the keyboard, guitar, and background music. My cousin Rin is good in every instrument you give her." Rin blushed from the last sentence. Sesshomaru who was watching, thought it was cute, but brush the thought away. He would never think of something cute.

Kagome continued, "Rin and I are good singers and all three of us can dance well."

Ms. Kimi didn't look too pleased. " My, my…..you must be a very talented group. But things can't always be true by just saying it. Why don't show the whole class two performances from you guys. You can ask one of the students to play an instrument for you."

The girls could see that the teacher wanted to test them. Sango, being the leader of the group, spoke up first. "We'll accept your offer," she said with a hint of anger. She looked around the classroom and spotted Ayame, who was using two drumsticks to beat her knees. "Can we have Ayame to play with us?"

Ayame perked up at the sound of her name. "Yeah you can. I can play the drums and background music as well."

"Great. Now you girls can go to the dressing room to put on any outfit you find there," said Ms. Kimi.

When the girls went to the dressing room, they saw only pieces of clothing, worn out clothes, and scrapes. "Well, I guess we have to wear our uniforms," said Ayame who was irritated for not getting to wear anything to get Koga's attention.

Rin looked around the room and saw a sewing machine. "Kagome, you can sew right?"

"Yeah Rin, why do you ask?"

She looked at the floor, being shy still to her friends. "We can be creative and use the stuff her to make our own costumes."

"That's a great idea," said Sango.

"Yeah!" Ayame said, happy there is a solution.

Kagome added, "I also know two songs that me and Rin could sing." Right away, the girls began their work.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++At the classroom++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, that beautiful maiden's name is Sango. Hmmm….what a nice name for a girl."

"Her name is Kagome. Not a bad name."

Sesshomaru said nothing, only thinking of Rin.

"**It is not surprising that our future mate can be very talented."**

'Quiet youkai.'

"**She may be human, but there's something about her that is so intriguing."**

'I will ignore you youkai.'

The others found it amusing that Sesshomaru was fighting with his youkai.

"I never thought Sesshomaru would have troubles with his youkai. I wonder what's bothering him?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha with curiosity.

"Feh, I don't care about that. Probably his youkai is giving him a hard time." And idea struck him, "maybe I should video this and post it on YouTube," he said, grinning at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked coldly at him, "Do that and I will kill you."

"Whatever."

The stage lights from the bottom were turned on and three figures appeared on stage.

Please send me at least 3 reviews of you want to know which songs did Rin and Kagome sang and what their two costumes look like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I would like to thank for those who gave me their reviews. Here is what you've been waiting for!

**Chapter 6**

First appeared Ayame, who went to the left side of the stage. She wore a strapless, white dress that ended just below her knees and she wore white ballet shoes with ribbons wrapping around her legs. Her wavy, red hair was loose, having a diamond hairclip on the left side of her face. Sango came next to the right side. She wore a similar dress but hers was dark purple as well as her shoes and hairclip. Her straight, brown hair flow freely too. They both look down emotionless as if they were dolls.

The boys stared at them, especially Miroku and Kouga with their eyes wide open. Inuyasha looked at them, 'They look like cupid shot their hearts with arrows." He chuckled himself silently. His ears perked up when he heard another figure coming to the stage. It was Rin wearing the same outfit as the others but hers was amber. Her hair was straight until it spiked up at the end. She also had a cello that was so big, Inuyasha wonder how on earth this small girl can carry it so easily. She too looked emotionless as she went to the center of the stage. Background music started and Rin started playing. Ayame and Sango moved slowly, going around Rin.

'Where on earth is Kagome going to….' Inuyasha thought before he saw the girl that he was waiting for to come.

Kagome came from the left side of the stage, wearing the same outfit but hers was burgundy. Her black hair flow freely. She moved slowly to the front of the stage, wearing a headset microphone. She looked up and began singing…..

Hi Miss Alice

Anata garasu no

Me de donna yume wo

Mirareru no?

Mirareru no?

Mata atashi

Kokoro ga sakete

Nagarederu

Tsukurotta

Sukima ni sasaru

Kioku-tachi

(instrumental)

Hi Miss Alice

Anata kajitsu no

Kuchi de dare ni ai wa

Nagete iru no?

Nagete iru no?

Mou atashi

Kotoba o tsumuku

Shita no netsu

Samekitte

Mederu o-uta mo

Utaenai

Still, you do not answer

The girls were dancing slowly while Rin finish playing the cello. When they were done, the stage lights went off, making it hard for the others to see the girls. The whole room was silence at first until Jakotsu started clapping. "Those girls were awesome!" this signaled everyone to clap as well. They boys were truly amazed by the girls.

"Sango danced so beautifully!"

"I didn't even know Ayame had it in her!"

"Weren't you guys listening how Kagome sang!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Her voice made him so mesmerized. Even Kikyo couldn't sing that good!

Sesshomaru watched Rin the whole time. He watched how her fingers played the cello gracefully. Her long, thin fingers move at such a speed that a mere human might not be able to follow them.

It wasn't until the stage lights turned on again that the boys snapped out of the thoughts. Ayame and Sango were doing background music while Kagome had the cello. Rin had the headset microphones. She took a deep breath before she began to sing.

HI Miss Alice  
erwatashi no naka ni wa mada kusari ni kakatte  
deban o matteru watashi ga mou hitori ite  
utareta hyoushi ni irekawatte shihai suru  
risou no subete wo ubatte yuku no

hiroin no you  
hontou no ai ga mitai  
katsuji no naka de  
nozonda shi-n no dejavu

yume mite bakari iru  
chiisana ohimesama  
kakuu no tanpen shousetsu  
shinario wa omoi doori  
kodou ga sakebu hodo  
anata ni koi wo shite  
kono mama chissoku shisou yo  
sonna koi wa ikaga

itsumade kyoufu wo kakushite ikiru tsumori  
anzen chitai ni seiza wo shite mo  
pe-ji wo mekureba watashi ni katarikakeru  
zenbu tsukurareta itsuwari no sekai

kidzuiteru  
hontou no koi ga shitai  
genjitsu no suto-ri-  
kizutsuku no ga kowai no

ima kara hajimaru watashi no puroro-gu  
tsudzurareteku mirai  
shinario wa yosoku fukanou  
himei ga agaru hodo  
anata ni koi wo shite  
kono mama sottou shisou yo  
konna koi demo ii

watashi mo shujinkou ni nareru kashira  
katsuji no naka no watashi ga unazukeba…

yume mite bakari iru  
chiisana ohimesama  
kakuu no ren'ai shousetsu  
shinario wa risou doori  
dakedo hontou no koi wa dare ni mo yomasenai  
watashi ga taiken suru no  
happi- endo made

To say that Sesshomaru was amazed is out of the question. He was _**SHOCKED**_. To think that this human, who got his attention without even trying, can actually sing. The others too were amazed again how the girls done it. The other students were amazed as well. Even Kagura thought the girl was okay for a new comer! It seems that Ms. Kimi was not that happy about it.

"Well, it seems that you are talented. But only singing and dancing with those outfits I never seen in the dressing room can't help you there. Maybe next time you guys can do better," she smirked at the four before she started collecting her things.

Just as she was about to leave a voice spoke up. "Wait!" she turned to see the girl, Rin, with her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs. "Yes?"

Rin didn't know why, but something inside her snapped after that teacher's comment. She turned to Kagome who also raged at what she said. Even though Rin was shy and quiet, she still had pride for her ancestors' talents.

The elementals were separated into two groups. The youkais who were best in healing and defense were the Reitekina Hana or 'spiritual flowers'. The ones who were best in fighting and defense were the Chimei-tekina Hana or 'deadly flowers'. Kagome's ancestors were the Reitekinas since she could heal almost anything, even ones emotions and stress. It didn't surprise Rin that Kagome plans to become a doctor to not only humans, but also youkais and hanyous alike so that's why she's studying everything on diseases and medicines. You might think Rin is also a Reitekina, but here bloodline is that of a Chimei-tekina. It was said from the book her mother gave her to learn about their youkai, Chimei-tekinas respect nature and beings like Reitekinas, but when provoked, they follow by instinct and can be deadly if you come across them. They have two more stages before they become true warriors. Rin so far hasn't passed any of the stages, only her powers and weapon skills show that her bloodline is true.

Kagome and she know that when someone gets too cocky at them, they can be the opposite of a sweet being. And this teacher just proved that point.

Rin felt herself different. She didn't know why, but the words that came out of her mouth next weren't hers at all. "With your permission, we can do one more song to show what we can do." For a moment, Ms. Kimi could have sworn that Rin just gave her a small grin as to challenge her. This didn't not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who was curious at how a sweet girl just turned into someone that not even a weak youkai want to mess with.

**It seems that our Rin has many things up in her sleeves. **

I have to agree on you for that one youkai. Something tells me she's different than the others.

**We should see in the future, but for now let us see what else she can do. **

Inuyasha can sense some sort of change in Kagome's aura. He could also sense his youkai as well.

**She brings a nice aura around her. She was born to be our love.**

Wait! What do you mean 'our love' youkai? But it seems the youkai answered and left just like that.

Ms. Kimi knew she can either let them do one more song or just give them detention for their "attitude." Finally, a decision came upon her. "Very well, I'll let you do one more song. But if it should be bad as the others, you will get detention for half of the school year."

Many of the students were shocked. Some whispered to the girls to just give up. "Common, they should show that in order to be the best, you must strive for the best," Kagura said aloud. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave her a cold glare.

Kagome, who also felt different said, "We'll do it. But if we must fail, at least not punish Sango and Ayame-hime." Ayame was surprised that Kagome knew she was a princess of the Southern Wolf tribe. The only way to know was if you knew her….

Or was a youkai yourself to sense that.

"They will not get punished now hurry up." The girls went quickly to the dressing room.

"So what song are we doing?" Sango asked.

"This is a song that all of us loved," Kagome said smirking.

"Yes, but first, I made these costumes earlier for us to wear later," Rin said.

While the girls got their song planned, Ayame couldn't help but think something was special about the two cousins. 'Something is strange about those two, I wonder what it is?'

The stage was dark at first but then two lights appeared on the stage. The boys eyes widen (well, except Sesshomaru because, well, you know) at the girls. The first one showed Sango with her electric guitar that was black with purple dragon scale designs. She wore a dark purple military jacket with a long, black gothic skirt that reached to her ankles, combat boots, and spiked bracelets. This time, her hair was picked up into a high ponytail. Ayame was behind playing the drums. She wore a black, sleeveless leather jacket with dark jeans and combat boots. Her hair was in their usual ponytails. She winked at Kouga who had his mouth opened.

Two lights turned on to the other girls. Kagome had an electric guitar that was black with red swirl designs(think gothic style). She had on a red and black striped shirt with a black leather jacket, a leather, black stripped skirt with leggings, and combat boots. Her hair was flowing around her messily and she had chins connected on her skirt. Rin wore a white button-up shirt that became loose at the end with black laces. She wore a gothic dress over it that was laced on top and red and black at the bottom with few chains attached to it. She added red and black stripped tights with combat boots. She had the microphone while the others had their headphones. She smiled wickedly before singing…

**Words- Rin**

Words- Kagome

Words-both

_Words-_ both_ (Sango and Ayame)_

**Ima tokihanate  
Hime ta omoi wo  
Mu ni kaeru genji  
Tachikiru tame ni ~ Woah**

Unmei ga hitsuzen da to shitatten  
Nobody can predict what will happen  
Hisshi ni aragatte kun da  
Sono ni utsushi ta mirai ~ Woah -Kono te ni-

SHOUT OUT onore no sonzai  
**Sakeba ~ Woah** (Woah)  
**Kimi ni kikoeru made  
Soko kara wa  
Nani ga mieru  
LIGHT MY FIRE**

Kotoba ni daki nai  
Muyoku de chiisana  
Kono kanjou wo  
Bokura wo shitteru ~ Woah  
Seikai ga doko ni mo naku tatte  
Nobody knows what only I know  
Kono mune no uchi de moeru  
Honoo wa kesshite kie wa shinai  
**Sou darou**

SHOUT OUT mamoru beki mono  
**Sakebe ~ Woah** (Woah)  
**Shuuen made no TIME LIMIT  
Nori koete  
Genkai made  
**LIGHT MY FIRE

_Yeah well, who shell dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
_  
FAINTLY FOUND kaeru beki basho  
Koko yo senken de (Woah)  
**Nidoto hanashi wa shinai**

SHOUT OUT **koe o agero  
Sakebe ~ Woah** (Woah)  
Tatoi donna konan ga  
Kono saki ni matte you tomo  
**Woah** ~ Wooaah  
**LIGHT MY FIRE**

Bring me more reviews and I will give you more chapters in return._ SO PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**** thanks for all of those reviews. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a group of angry fanfiction readers waiting for the next chapter in front of my door. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

For those who thought the girls were awesome in the first two songs scratch that. These girls _**made everyone have their mouth opened, even the teacher!**_

Sesshomaru had some surprisingly few emotions that quickly disappeared after a few seconds. Many of the students cheered and dance through the song. Of course, this did not please Ms. Kimi.

"Alright you girls have done well. I will be expecting you to play some pieces of songs and do some songs for the school's holiday parties and other events. " with a quick glance at the girls, she took her books and left the room before the bell rang.

After the girls got dressed back into their uniforms, they got their book bags when everyone, except four boys were in the classroom. Koga went up to Ayame, "I didn't know you can play the drums that well!"

She blushed lightly, "I took private lessons after I heard that you can play drums too. I wanted to know how it feels to play them like you."

Miroku came up behind the other three girls, "You lovely ladies were outstanding. Especially with the guitar Sango," he looked at Sango who began blushing.

"I…I don't know what to say _**HENTAI!**_" she smacked him when she felt his right hand creeping up to her lower back. 'And I thought he was being such a gentleman!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Now look at what you did! Want then to not accept our position!"

Ayame looked at him curiously, "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Well, we were going to give the three girls a position if it wasn't for this leacher."

"What position?" Kagome asked.

Miroku hold on to his red face, "We wanted to offer you guys to be students of 1st Class. This means having the uniform, free access to our resorts and activities, and having a private locker and study room for free."

Sango stared at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"You three become our maids. You as mine, Kagome as Inuyasha's, and Rin as Sesshomaru's maid."

"There are few reasons," said Miroku, knowing that if he go in detail, Sesshomaru might have his head. Sango stared at him to see if he was lying. Them being maids! To the sons of Lords! Well, maybe Rin and Kagome could with all their talent but Sango….the best thing she could do is clean and defense. Nothing else. "Well, whatever reason you have we refuse."

Inuyasha just chuckled at her words. "We'll let you think about it. Give us your answer before 1st period tomorrow." Then with that he and Miroku left.

Kagome and Sango shook their heads. "Why would they want us 3rd class?" Kagome asked.

"Beats me….Rin, we'll start heading home. See you tomorrow."

Rin smiled at her friends, "Bye guys." She turned towards Sesshomaru who was staring at her. Her heart beat faster when their eyes locked at each other. It seemed that both yearned for each other's presence. Until she came.

"Hey Fluffy, want to hang out after school?" Kagura said as she entered the room, ignoring Rin's presence.

"I don't go with anyone like you Kagura," he said coldly before leaving the room, Kagura following behind him, pleading for him to give her a chance.

Rin looked around the classroom making sure no one was there before grabbing a violin that caught her eyes a few minutes ago. She touched the smooth wooden instrument, admiring how nice it looked. 'I wonder how nice it plays.' Wanting to know the answer herself, she positioned her fingers to the strings. 'I'll play moon sonata. That was one of mother's favorite songs.

She played the violin like it was her nature to do it. The music made her remember the memories that she always kept deep inside since that day where she lost half her soul.

-flashback-

_A little girl that was only 7 played her piano with a woman who played the violin. They both were so into the music that they didn't realize the front door opened. The figure who entered watched how the girls played moonlight sonata together. When they were done, they heard clapping from across the room. _

"_What could any man ask for more when he sees the two most beautiful ladies right in front of him."_

_The girl got off her seat and ran to the figure, "DADDY!" the man grabbed her and swung her around. The woman chuckled at the two. "Put her down before you get yourself dizzy."_

_He stopped but still hold on to her. He hugged the woman as well. Rin looked at the two people that were so important to her. "We'll always be together forever!"_

_**Forever. **_

-flashback end-

Tears formed from her eyes when she finished the song. She put the violin back and got her backpack. Rin took one last look at the room before leaving. 'If only you were alive mother.'

But she did not now that someone from the corner of the room watched the whole event secretly.

"Kaede, this dress looks as if that rip was never there!"

"Yes, I had help of my staff who is very talented," an old woman said. She wore a black dress with a silver chain hanging from her neck. After some "accident", her right eye was covered with a patched. Ever since Kaede found Rin, she vowed to herself to never leave the child until death comes to her. Just by looking at her, she could tell that Rin suffered and experience what no other girl must feel at her age. To help her, she hired her to work at her tailor shop. One of the good things is that Kaede could have company and for Rin, she has a room where she could let her wings out without someone seeing them. Of course, she also enjoys the treats Rin makes for her like the pockys she is currently eating.

"Rin, can ye heat this place a bit? This fall is very chilly this year." Kaede said as she was mending a silk suit.

"Hai Kaede," with one flick of her finger, Rin heated the shop not hot, but nice and cozy.

"Thank you Rin….Rin, did he do it again?"

"What do you mean Kaede?" she asked nervously.

"Turn around Rin and take off your shirt off."

Her eyes widen in fear, "But…."

"Now Rin," Kaede said sternly.

"Hai Kaede," she whispered slowly before taking her shirt off, revealing a torso warped with dried blooded bandages. She hated for someone to see how a youkai could fall weak to a human. Her uncle was drunk last night and lashed at her back with a belt. She "died" from blood loss and revived again. She knew that Kaede loved her as a daughter and wanted to take care of her, but Onigumo might hurt Kaede. 'I will bear these injuries until he is dead so Kaede doesn't get hurt.'

As Kaede help tended to the wounds, a thought came up to her. "You know if someone helps an Elemental, they receive a feather from her wings and make a wish that is pure and close to the heart."

"Child, being with you is my one and only wish."

When Kaede finished, Rin started getting ready to go to her next job. "Thank you Kaede. I better get to my other job before I'm late."

""Hai Rin, be safe."

"I will," said Rin smiling as she left the shop.

When it looked like Rin was out of sight, Kaede quickly went to her closet to get a small chest. Buried deep in the scraps of cloths was a pearl, white feather. She took it and put it close to her heart.

"Hana, if you're out there watching your daughter please. Please take her out of this misery. This is my wish."

When she opened her palm it was gone. Kaede looked at the sky, "Thank you."

And she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** I apologize for not adding a new chapter sooner. School has been getting in the way. To make it up I promise you that this story will have a lot of chapters and not a short and confusing one. If you have any questions or ideas for the story, please feel free in doing so. I'm running out of ideas. Also please tell me if I should add kohaku and shippou in the story as well.**

**Chapter 8**

'I hope uncle isn't drunk today.' After doing 3 hours of work at the café and 4 ½ hours of homework at the library, Rin was exhausted. But she was also cautious when night came. This was always the time when her uncle would get drunk from the money he earns from gambling and from her jobs. If he's cruel at her now, he's definitely worse in his drunken state. He goes as far as to lock her in a small room where her wrists and ankles would be nailed shackled and from the chains that connect to the wrist cuffs, she would hang in pain. This was something Rin was not looking forward to.

As Rin made her way to the house, she went straight into her room upstairs hoping that her uncle will not see her. She carefully folded her school uniform and put on her brown, plaited pajamas that she made from leftover material at Kaede'. She removed the red choker and put on a brown one to replace it.

Hungary, she decided to take the risk to see what was in the refrigerator. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator only to find beers, whiskeys, vodkas, and…..a chunk of cheese.

"Might as well eat the cheese." She took the cheese and bit into it. Her stomach rumbled in approval as she continued to eat. What she didn't realize was that a figure went right behind her. It wasn't until she heard heavily breathing that she knew someone was behind her. Rin turned with eyes filled with fear and horror at Onigumo in his drunken state which added to the fear in her. His dark brown, nearly black eyes stared deadly at her, "What are you eating?"

"J,just a block of cheese I fo…." Rin shuttered before a loud slap was made that left Rin on the floor, holding red right cheek.

"Who said you could have that cheese ?! Whatever is in the fridge is mine! It's because of a filthy youkai like you that I end up this way!" Rin hold her tears when Onigumo punched, kicked, and sat at her on the floor for what seems like hours before leaving to his room with a bottle of vodka. Her crippled body ached with more pain than before that she stayed on the cool floor for the whole night. By morning, new bruises and cuts will form, which she reminded herself to add more bandage and makeup.

The tears finally fell down on her face as she sobbed quietly through the night, "Okasan, will all this be different if otosan hadn't died?"

"Rin, are you okay? You don't look so well." Kagome looked at her cousin with worry as well as Sango when they saw Rin walking slowly as if she was in pain to school. Rin didn't want them to get suspicious so with some of her strength walked a bit faster. "I'm fine Kagome. I'm just a bit tired."

Sango decided not to push her even though she had some doubt. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Using her power to feel someone's emotion just by touch, she let her hand brush Rin's. In an instant, she could feel scared, hurt, troubled, and even fear.

"What's going on Rin? Something is wrong…."

++++++++++++++Later+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey guys, we're here," Sango yelled at the cousins, urging them to move before more students come and the place could be crowded. They were just a few inches away from the school when three cars blocked their paths. In order, from the silver car came Sesshomaru, Inuyasha came from the red car, and Miroku came from his purple car. The boys went face to face with the girls. (you know who faced who)

"So wrench," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, "Have you and the girls made your decision."

She just looked at him as if their answer from yesterday didn't matter at all. The girls talked it over on their way to school. "Sorry, but we declined the offer."

Are you sure?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin at Sango.

"Of course we're sure hentai monk," she sneered.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin carefully as if he was observing her while Rin fidgeted. "Then plan B."

"Plan B?" all the girls said in unison. Inuyasha just smirked as he went into a position as if to attack them. Without warning, he went inhuman speed to grab Kagome. Miroku and Sesshomaru also went at fast speed to grab Sango and Rin. Holding them by the shoulders, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped to the school roof while Miroku used the fire escape ladders to get there (human of course)! The girls' screams went unheard by the boys as they put them down to their feet.

Miroku of course took the opportunity to hold Sango like some teddy bear to snuggle with….that is until Sango screamed in his ear, "What's the big deal!? Putting us at the roof like that!" her eyes also laid on the Takahashi brothers, "You! Of all the students in the whole school, three 1st Class students kidnapped us!" She started shaking the unconscious monk who was shocked by the close range scream. "What are trying to do?! Make us bear your children!"

"Do you know who we are nigen," Sesshomaru coldly glanced at Sango who calmed down after Kagome eased her. Rin knowing that he was staring at her replied nervously, "You're Sesshomaru-sama, Son of Inu No Taisho, Lord of the West and leader of the youkai council. Inuyasha-sama is your half-brother. Miroku-sama is Son of Houshi, the Lord Monk of the North. His family comes from a line of well-trained monks."

"More like well-trained hentais to me," Sango said lowly for the monk not to hear.

"You seem to do well with history, Rin," Miroku replied after he became conscious.

Kagome looked concerned, "So why did you bring us here?"

"We did some information on you. You and Rin's homes are in the Western territory while Sango is in my father's territory."

"So?" Sango replied.

"Since we're sons of highly respected lords, our "offer" really meant a "command." In other words…..

"Obey or face our sever punishments!" Smirked Inuyasha as he interrupted Miroku.

"I was going to say there will be minor consequences so not to scare the lovely ladies, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean as in "sever punishments"?" Kagome asked sternly.

Sesshomaru, getting annoyed by how slow this was taking just answered as if he didn't care, "Your families will be forced to move if you do not follow our orders."

**See what happens next in the next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** wow! Already 30 reviews for the first 8 chapters of the story! I like to thank you all for your great reviews. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any, I'll be more than welcome to get them from you. Now let's see what happens next!**

**Chapter 9**

"That's it! YOU MONSTERS!" Sango started trying to chock Miroku who hid behind Inuyasha if it weren't for Rin and Kagome holding her each by the arm. "Sango, don't do it!" Kagome yelled at her as she used some of her hanyou strength to hold her in place.

"Sango please," Rin pleaded, her arms getting weak due to the cuts and bruises from last night. For a moment, Sango looked at Rin's eyes that were filled with fear and pain. She calmed down knowing violence will only scare Rin who was like a younger sister to her. "What do you think we should do Kagome and Rin?"

"I don't know why they have interest in us, but I don't want any trouble for my family. Especially for my mom." Kagome whispered that last sentence deeper so the boys won't hear. Sango nodded, know what she meant. She turned to Rin, "how about you?"

"Our secret could be found out." Of course, the real reason is that she will have nowhere to go if she's kicked out and she doesn't want to trouble the others. The girls turned to the boys, "We'll accept your offer but nothing else," Sango stated.

Miroku peaked from the hanyou's shoulder, "Wonderful! Since you lovely ladies are in agreement, come with us so we can get you ready."

"How about the classes?" Rin asked, her eyes looking down.

"Don't worry. We told the teachers earlier that it's ok for you guys to skip some classes today."

Both girls tear dropped after hearing that statement. 'Rich can always get what they want these days.' They all thought. Inuyasha looked annoyed for all this time taken, "Okay enough talking! Let's just get the wrench and her friends ready."

Kagome's eyes flashed blue, "What did you said?" her voice was sounding low and creepy that Inuyasha shivered a bit. "Nothing." The boys went inside, the girls following them

"NO WAY AM I WEARING SUCH A LOW SHIRT!"

Everything was going fine. They boys showed them what classes they were taking with them, their own lockers had a private study room as well as their own showers (the lockers are 3x bigger than the normal ones), they could use the kitchens whenever they please (of course Inuyasha had to state that they were to make food for them), and gave them their own uniforms.

Everything was perfect….

Everything except their uniforms and I mean two. The school and maid.

Of course, Miroku had to add that by giving Sango a tiny school skirt.

"Do you really want to die a horrible death?!" Sango's eyes had flames in them as she directly hit the monk with her hiraikotsu (in her mind of course).

"Sango, if I had known you needed a longer skirt, you should have asked me to measure you." Bad words to say monk.

"Why I ought to…." "We can switch skirts Sango. Mine is too long." Rin said, trying to save Miroku's life again. Sango looked at Rin with sparkles in her eyes, "Rin you're so kwaii! I hope Kagome lets me borrow you one day so I can dress you up as my little sister." Rin blushed at that statement.

"Sango I didn't know you had that side of you." Miroku smiled as if nothing happened before (like him near death). "Shut it monk!"

Kagome coughed to get the other's attention, "How about our maid uniforms?"

"Wear those during lunch and after school." Sesshomaru stated.

"How about the activities we want to do?"

"Feh. Then you tell us what activities they are so we can decide wrench."

Ignoring Inuyasha's comment, Kagome joined the other girls to the girl's bathroom to get changed. The uniforms consist of a white button-up shirt, white stockings, and a navy blue skirt with 2 white strips at the end. A red blazer with golden buttons and two white strips at the cuffs was also part of the uniform. Kagome and the others put their maid uniforms in their lockers (looked like the ones worn in the anime Maid-sama).

"Come on, you girls take too long," Inuyasha told them as the group was leaving for 3rd period. Kagome couldn't take his comments anymore. 'Sorry Rin, but I can't take this arrogant hanyou anymore!'

She stopped by a water fountain, looking to make sure no one was looking. She focused as some water came out of the fountain. Just by luck, Kouga and Ayame were coming towards the group from behind. When she twisted her wrist, the water flunked at Inuyasha, drenching his silver white hair.

"Who did this?!" Inuyasha yelled, his dog ears twitching from the water. His eyes went to Kouga who was laughing, "Man that was the best thing I've seen this morning!" Ayame just sigh and shook her head at his childish behavior.

"So it was you wolf boy! I should have known!"

"What are you talking about? I never touch you but I have to congratulate the person who thought of this." Inuyasha just looked at him suspiciously, 'That's strange, I don't smell anyone pass through this hallway?'

**Maybe our mate is teasing us.**

You? Why are you talking to me at this time?

**Just answering your question. I believe our mate made you into a wet dog.**

But she's like 5 feet away and the water was splashed at me in full force.

**She does have many surprises that we want to know. **

Stop with this her being my "mate." I won't be fooled by another girl again.

**She smells familiar you know.**

Yeah, you're right.

Inuyasha was thinking about what his youkai was talking about while Rin and Kagome were sending messages through their mind.

"Really Kagome, you had to do that. What would happen if they found out that we aren't human?"

"I know, I'm sorry I did something so foolishly."

"It's ok."

Both girls didn't see a human and youkai looking at them, amused by how they were acting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** sorry I haven't written for so long. I was deciding what else to put into the story and working on my other story as well. Merry Mary gave me this idea about the uniform. It'll show in the chapter. Here you go!**

**Chapter 10**

It was 5th period lunch, which Rin was happy about. After that incident with Kagome, Rin had to scold her furiously (through their mind of course) to remind her of the dangers that are occurring. The last thing she didn't want to happen is for three princes to find out that there in front of them was a rare elemental youkai and hanyou. Kagome had always been the mature one but sometimes it can go the other way around. The only ones that knew their secret was Sango and Kagome's mom, Aunt Karin and her brothers, Souta and Shippo, the two rascals that she love dearly. After their classes, they were taken to the 1st class cafeteria since they are now the maids of the princes.

Well, the good news is that after much complaint form Sango (which was really threatening with her hiraikotsu) to the monk, it was decided that they didn't really need to wear a maid uniform. The only thing they need to wear is instead of their blazer; they replace it with a navy blue vest that has the names of who they belong to like Kagome's has Inuyasha. Which right now, Inuyasha was demanding Kagome's attention.

"Hey wench, you and the others go make us some food!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You mean to go to the lunch ladies?"

"No, as in go into the maid's kitchen and make us something!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. We don't want to stress the girls….although I am in the mood for some dumplings that is made by Sango." Miroku said, smiling at Sango who murmured under her breath, 'Does he know that I can't cook.'

Rin went to Sesshomaru who was reading some book about youkai history, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" he didn't look up, but replied, "Hnnn?"

"What would you like to eat, my Lord?" he took only a glance at her, "Whatever is fine as long as it's something that you humans love to eat so much."

Rin bowed at him quickly before going to the kitchen with the rest of the girls. It was quiet there with only a few girls going back and forth with the food. A lady in a green kimono went in front of them, "Hello, you must be the lords' new maids. Feel free to make whatever you like. We pretty much have anything that you need."

"Thank you, Miss…" Kagome said.

"You may call me Kura. Oh, and are you Inuyasha's?"

"Yes"

"Just so you know, he eats about as many as what seven people eat."

Kagome looked as if she was struck by a car, "Seven people?"

"Yes, but if you give him something filling, I'm sure he will be content."

"Thank you again." The girls went to the shelves where the recipes are. "What should we make?"

Sango backed up a bit, "Don't ask me anything to do with cooking unless it's music and defense!"

Rin thought for a moment, "Well, how about make some meals that have a lot of meat in it since Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru have youkai blood. And I could also help Sango with the dumplings."

"Yeah and on the way, we can make some good old fashion Ramen noodles with some chicken." Kagome said, putting on an apron and getting the pots and utensils needed.

"I'm glad I have friends like you," Sango teared up a bit, being grateful that she didn't have to do it alone."

The girls began cooking and what seemed like forever (only about 30 minutes, their lunch period was an hour long), they were done and began taking the food to the table where the impatient hanyou was.

"There you are! I'm starving!" he didn't give the girls time to put the food down when he began eating the food.

"Do you have to be so barbaric Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stated, getting a glare from the hanyou which didn't bother him at all.

"You made me dumplings Sango, how kind of you girls." He began eating the dumplings using his chopsticks. "Rin helped me. I don't know how to cook so this is the last time I'm doing such things for you." Sango turned red from embarrassment.

Sesshomaru began eating some of the rice and meat dish that Rin made, "This is in my liking Rin"

Rin gave him her million dollar smile, "Thank you my lord. I appreciate it." Sesshomaru looked at her, suddenly wishing that she could smile to him like that always. 'What am I thinking of such nonsense. This girl is just strange.'

"Well, at least they're eating," Kagome said, passing each girl a bowl of ramen with chicken on top. Inuyasha paused from his eating to smell the food the girls were eating. 'What are they eating? I never smelled it before, but it smells good.' "Hey wench!"

"What is it Inuyasha? The food I made isn't good?"

"It's fine, but anyway, what is that you girls are eating?"

She looked at her bowl to see if it didn't look like ramen. Nope, it did so why did he ask? "It's ramen dufus."

"Ramen."

He blinked in confusion, "Ramen, what is that?"

Rin, Sango, and Kagome looked at him as if he had something on his face. He got agitated, "What?"

"Don't tell me that you never had ramen?"

"…"

"OMG! How can you, a prince, never had ramen before?!"

"Feh, why would I want a commoner's foo…urmmth!" he didn't finish his statement before Kagome, using her chopsticks, shoved some of her ramen in his mouth.

"Hey, why did you, mmm. This is good!" Inuyasha started to munch on the noodles in his mouth. Once he's done, he looked at Kagome, "okay, okay its good."

"Good."

"So hand over your ramen."

"Wait, What?!" she shouted

"You heard me."

"Fine, here!" she gave the ramen to the greedy hanyou who took it without hesitation and began munching on it. He finished in less than two minutes and gave the bowl to Kagome who just stared at him. "From now on, make me ramen every single day when I ask for it."

Kagome face palmed," What monster had I created."

Rin giggled. She never thought that Kagome could make someone become so addicted into something by just one bite. Sesshomaru looked at her as she laughed. 'Who is this girl? She's different than those who would be begging at this Sesshomaru's knees.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Sango screeched, "Hentai!" and slammed her bowl still with noodles into Miroku's head. "Sango, why must you be so mean?"

For the rest of that period, Rin and the others enjoyed each other's company. For once, Rin was happy. And Sesshomaru somehow felt content.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** I'm guessing many of my readers probably hate me at this point. To answer Merry Mary's questions, Rin's injuries are not healed well, but she tries to ignore the pain. No one knows of her dark secret except Kaede. They will find out soon enough.**

**Chapter 11**

The next day at school, Rin was getting her texts books for the classes with Kagome and Sango. Her uncle didn't come home last night, so her bruises were healing much faster, some of them had disappeared altogether. She didn't know, however, that Kagome was more suspicious that she was holding onto to something secretly. Kagome glanced at Rin, her eyes filled with anxiety. Sango, too, had some feeling that something isn't right, but she tries to shake it off.

"Hey wrench! Are you girls done yet?" Inuyasha's voice took the girls from their deep thoughts.

"Hai, Inuyasha. Please stop calling me a wrench." Kagome clenched onto her books hard so as to not try to punch the stubborn and hard-headed hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Feh, I can say whatever I want. Let's go to class." He turned, not stopping to see the girls following him.

Their classes pretty much followed with the guys'. They were confused as to why some of their classes changed, but their only reply was a "feh," "hnn," and "so we princes can always be together." This is how their classes were…

**1****st**** period** Calculus(Rin, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha) Writing (Sango, Miroku)

**2****nd**** period** Health/healing (Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha) business(Sesshomaru)

**3****rd**** period ** Youkai history all

**4****th**** period** Writing (Rin, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha) Calculus (Sango, Miroku)

**5****th**** period ** Lunch all

**6****th**** period** Weapon defense (Sango, Rin, Kagome) Free (Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku)

**7****th**** period ** Home Economics (Kagome, Rin, Sango) Weapon defense (Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha)

**8****th**** period** Music (Mon., Tues., Wed.) & Free (Thurs. and Fri.) all

"NOOOOOO!" everyone turned to see Sango on the floor into depression mood. Kagome and Rin went up to her.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome said, rubbing Sango's back to try to ease her a bit. This didn't help.

"I have to be with that perverted monk for Writing and Calculus by myself…" with this said, Sango slumped to the floor. "Sango, it's only two classes." Rin said.

"I can at last be with my beautiful Sango. I do hope I can sit behind her so that I may enjoy her womanly figure." Miroku said as he was in his fascination.

"No way will that happen monk," Sango's voice became deeper. The others saw her take out hiraikotsu out of nowhere and hit him on the head with it.

Miroku rubbed his head which a bump was forming, "Sango, why hurt me?"

Sesshomaru looked displeased, "You can't even control her monk. Let's go before the bell rings." He turned to where the Calculus class was. Rin ran to catch up with him as well as Kagome and Inuyasha , leaving a very angry Youkai slayer and a Hentai Monk alone.

1st period went out well. They all sat in the middle of the classroom. Rin sat first, then Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and finally, Kagome. While the math teacher droned on and on, the students (minus the students like Kagura who were texting or chatting) were doing their work.

Or for Kagome, try to do their work.

Kagome looked at the notes on the board as if it was another language. Heck, she knew a few languages so easily, from Japanese and English to Inu and Elemental. Kagome was smart, but the one thing that always gave her trouble was math. 'Why…Why must all this be so hard.' She glanced towards the three who were doing their work so easily. 'Maybe I can ask Rin since Sesshomaru doesn't look like the helping type and Inuyasha must be writing who knows what.' Kagome used telepath to ask Rin.

_Hey Rin_ Rin's head turned towards Kagome who nodded slightly.

**What do you want Kagome?**

_Can you help me with this section? I don't know what's going on._

**It's simple Kagome. You should have learned this in your sophomore year.**

_What?! I never learned this before…or maybe I forgot about this._

**Well, if you look how the equation is…**

"I don't understand a thing!"Kagome shouted, causing everyone and the teacher to glare at her.

"Is there a problem Ms. Higurashi?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face flushed red from embarrassment. Inuyasha looked at her annoyed, "What's your problem wrench?"

She looked at her notebook, "I don't understand this section at all."

Inuyasha sigh before scooting his chair over to hers, "Let me see what you are having trouble with."

Kagome looked at him as if he had a third eye, "You understand this? That's hard to believe." "I'm not that stupid as you think wrench!" Inuyasha said, a vein popping from his head. His eyes darted to Kagome, "Look, do you want me to help you or not?"

Knowing that there is no hope, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha helped her with each equation and when the bell rang, Kagome learned the whole section.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said as the students were leaving the room.

"Feh, it was nothing wrench." He huffed, "You're not that smart as I thought."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you say?!" Inuyasha just looked at her but he noticed something. Her eyes for a second flashed blue before resuming to her brown eyes. 'Okay, that was weird, must be the light tricking me." He thought, but for some reason, he wish that the color blue were her eyes instead.

"You guys are so dead! To think that Miroku is behind me for the rest of the school year is too unbearable. That hentai monk GROPED MY BUTT!" Sango yelled at the two girls, Rin apologizing and Kagome giggled during Health/Healing class, Kagome's favorite. Inuyasha thought this class was for wimps and Miroku reminded him if he would be injured so badly that his demon blood couldn't help what could he do? Inuyasha stayed quiet only proving the monks point.

Kagome meanwhile, was reading an old book that had priestess spells and she was currently trying a spell for obedience. She made a necklace that had purple beads with four crescent white beads. Rin and Sango were looking at herbs that are good for healing with Miroku. Inuyasha was bored out of his mind and couldn't think of anything to do. Might as well annoy his wrench. Wait, when was Kagome ever his? He shook it off and went behind Kagome. He was think how to scare her before, "Don't even think about it Inuyasha."

"How did you know it was me?"

She knew because she could sense who is coming behind her but she wasn't going to tell him that, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Entertain me from my boredom."

"…"

"wrench?" *poke*

"…."

"wrench?" *poke*

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome said, getting irritated.

*poke*

If he keeps poking her one more time, Kagome is going to make sure that he gets it.

*poke*

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome threw the necklace at him. it glowed at bright purple before wrapping itself around his neck.

"What the…. WRENCH! WHAT IS THIS THING?! I CAN'T GET IT OFF!" he try to yank it off him but it didn't budge, as if any youkai strength wouldn't work.

"OSUWARI!"

"AAHHH!" *Thud*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****Here is now chapter 12. Sorry it took more than a month to type this up! **

**Chapter 12**

When Sesshomaru arrived to 3rd period which was Youkai History, he was actually amused by what he saw instead of the other way around. There was an unconscious monk next to the girl whose name is Sango. His idiotic half-brother was face flat on the floor with a very irritated girl in front of him. Sesshomaru could see the necklace that was never there on his neck that glowed. 'Seems that the girl is a miko.'

Sesshomaru's amber eyes went to Rin who was sitting at her desk, holding onto her torso as if she was in pain. He tried to smell the air to see if she had bruised or cut herself, but he couldn't detect any of her blood. Think that she might have those sore and muscle cramps that weak humans and youkais get, he brushed it off and went to sit next to her. He couldn't help it but feel comfortable next to the nigen than being near the half-breed or with Kagura.

The classroom was being filled with students who were either walking or running at the last minute before the bell rang. Rin snapped from her thoughts about how tired and hungry she was and saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her on her left. She blushed slightly and went to turn away when his eyes went to hers, as if locking her in that position. Her chocolate brown eyes looked deep into his golden ones, find a hint of…_curiosity_ she believed.

"….."

"Ehh?" Rin blinked, hearing Sesshomaru saying something but was so distracted by his eyes that she didn't pay attention.

"This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself so listen carefully. You're in pain," he said, saying the last sentence as more of a statement than a question.

Kagome who just sat down after giving Inuyasha another sit, glanced at Rin who was shaking her head nervously, "N, No Sesshomaru-sama. Just some cramps, that's all!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was seeing if there were any lies from her statement and when he couldn't, resumed to look at the front where their teacher, a flea youkai named Myoga. Kagome could sense that something was wrong. She had that 6th sense in which she could tell if Rin was in trouble or not since they are blood related. She reminded herself to ask Rin about this later since she believes there is a way to make their relation closer.

"Now, some of you may know that I am also the advisor of Lord Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon." He has sent me to teach in this school until his sons have graduated." The flea youkai said, hopping onto his desk under a magnifying glass.

Inuyasha had a scold face, "The old man just wants you to babysit me and Fluffy boy over there," he pointed his clawed thumb to Sesshomaru.

"Father just doesn't want his half-breed son to mess things up," Sesshomaru comment, glaring at Inuyasha who looked as if he wanted to pounce on him.

"Okay, okay boys," Myoga said, remembering what happened the last time when they fought. They destroyed 5 classrooms in just 2 minutes. "Now, for the rest of the school year, we will lean not only the kinds of youkais out there, but I will also, next month, will select you into groups and I personally will chose a youkai from a myth or that is already extinct for you to do a research project and presentation."

After a few minutes of Myoga's teachings on the relationships between humans and youkais, class had ended and the group was ready to go to their other classes. Rin was almost out of the classroom when Kagura pushed her out of the way, "Move you filthy human!"

Rin closed her eyes when she realize she couldn't break her fall until she felt two strong arms holding her at the waist. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw Sesshomaru leaning towards her, his silver hair was falling from his shoulders and onto her like curtains. "S...Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered. Sesshomaru leaned more until his nose was touching her neck, making her blush deep red. Paying no mind to her, he breathes in her scent, making his mind feel clearer and focus. How he wanted to make this last forever but when he heard the warning bell, he released her, "Be more careful next time," he said before walking away.

"Hai!" Rin grabbed her bags and went after him, leaving a very confused group who saw the whole thing.

'What in the world was that?!' they all thought.

++++Later during 6th Period++++

"So you still haven't told us what that was over there?" Sango asked Rin as they were changing in the girl's locker room to change into their gym uniform which consists of a grey t-shirt with red shorts that has two white strips on each side.

"I, uhh, tripped and Sesshomaru happened to catch me before I fell on the floor Sango," Rin said, slightly blushing when she remembered how Sesshomaru took at least a minute to smell her scent. Thank goodness she can hide her blood scent with herbs that Kaede gave her. These herbs can hide blood scents when rubbed on the wound so that youkais can't tell whether you're bleeding or not. Kaede had explain to Rin that they were used during the Feudal Era for an injured being to hide where they are without being sniffed out if injured. Rin luckily had a long sleeve white shirt she could put under her shirt so they wouldn't see her bandaged arms. She changed first before the girls started to come. Now it was only the three of them.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. He didn't have two minutes to smell your neck like a vampire."

Both the older girls chuckled when Rin blush turn a dark red color. "How about Inuyasha? You seem to be close to him."

Kagome frowned, "I only see that stubborn, arrogant Hanyou as a friend, nothing else. And besides, I made a vow never to love so my _mate_ wouldn't have to suffer like my mom did when dad died." Everyone became silent, knowing how hard it is on Kagome's mother who always seems to be cheerful when in fact she had to lose her husband all because of a freak accident and that promise he made her keep.

"Anyways," Sango said, obviously trying to change the subject, "Let's start going to Defense. I feel like kicking some Youkai and nigen butts!" it seemed to work because Rin and Kagome giggled a bit. They knew how Sango loves to fight and would one day take the role as the leader of the NYPD (Nigen Youkai Police Defense, not NEW YORK!) from her father who is planning to retire once she is old enough to do so.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, just go on ahead of me. I wanted to show Rin this new technique I have to see if she knows anything about it."

Sango looked like she wanted to join too, but complied, "Sure, but you better show it to me once you know what it is." She left and Rin looked towards Kagome, "So Kagome, since no one is here, what did you want to show me?"

She didn't expect Kagome to smirk before water came from behind her, forming into tentacles which wrapped around Rin. "Kagome, I thought you knew how to do this before?" Rin try to use her water abilities to deform it but then it lift her shirt, revealing a wrapped torso. Rin eyes widened, "Kagome! I.."

"You what Rin," Kagome looked darkly at her, "That you weren't going to tell me the bandaged torso and arms you got?"

**Rin's secret is discovered! What will Kagome do? Tell the others or keep it to herself? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** you guys are probably going to kill me for not posting any chapters for a while. Finals are over now so I'll try to post two more at least before I have to head off to camp.**

**Chapter 13**

Rin's body shook more as Kagome came closer to her, the tentacles still wrapped over her torso. Kagome stopped in front of Rin, her blue eyes glow brightly under her brown contacts. She wasn't angry, she was _**furious**_! Someone was hurting her family and she wanted blood. Her elemental blood flow through her, boiling with rage. She may not be a warrior youkai like Rin, but she will _kill_ if it means protecting her.

"Who is it Rin?" her fist clenched tightly, "Who did this to you?! AND DON'T LIE TO ME! I AM A _**Reitekina Hana**_ SO I KNOW WHETHER YOU LIE TO ME OR NOT RIN!" she yelled her name with great pride.

Rin put her head down as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm….sorry Kagome…."

Kagome who was breathing hard finally calmed down, her eyes stopped glowing. "Rin," she whispered softly, "Is Aunt Hana dead?" Rin not answering said it all. "Did Uncle Onigumo did this to you…"

"Hai," Rin replied quietly, "Okasan died 4 years ago and he has done this ever since I was eight after Otosan died."

"Has he…" Kagome wanted to ask but just saying it hurts. Rin knew what she wanted to say.

"No, I'm still a virgin like how my scent proves it. But he kills me Kagome!" she sobbed on her cousin's shoulder. Kagome let the tentacles deform. "_Every single day he hurts or kills me!_ He stabs me, starves me to death, tortures me, putting me in that 'prison cell' with nailed chains, dying from blood loss." Both girls were crying in each other's brace. Kagome couldn't believe it. Her cousin that she treats like a younger sister, has to bear the feeling of death again and again when one should feel it once.

She wanted her uncle's blood. He was the fault for all of this. She want to electrocute him or drown him. "Kagome, I know you want Onigumo to die, but you can't tell anyone. NOT EVEN SANGO! Please!" Rin looked directly at her eyes, "They'll find out who we are. We will be hunted just like our ancestors used to before us. There will be men who will force themselves upon us and prison us just for their fortune. I don't want that to happen to me, to YOU!"

Kagome wanted to say no, that there was a way to save Rin from this fate. But she knows there secret will be revealed and people will be after them, worsening Rin even more. "Okay Rin, I won't tell anyone. But you have to at least let me help you at much as possible. I'll help you fix these wounds too."

"Thank you Kagome. It finally feels good to at least have someone to tell." Rin said after whipping her tears. Kagome helped heal most of Rin's wounds and wrapped the rest with the herbs that hide the blood scent. Together, they both went to the gym where Sango and Ayame were waiting.

"You guys are lucky the gym teacher is letting people come in late. What took you so long?" Sango asked.

Ayame nodded, "Yeah, 15 minutes passed."

Kagome just shook her head, "We got carried away in some conversation and forgot the time." Rin nodded and the others too.

"Okay," Ayame said but then in a low voice, "Just warning you that Kagura and her girls are here too sadly." They turned to where some girls were admiring what Kagura said which probably is how beautiful and hot she was.

"Alright you guys," the gym teacher which happen to be Totosai, a very well know swordsman youkai who had made the famous weapons of the white Inu clan but sadly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would sometimes use them against each other. "Today we will be doing duels using any weapons you have. Of course these weapons are dulled so no one can hurt each other badly. I will be calling two people at a time and grade you by you skills with the weapon as well as how you interact with your opponent." A scroll appeared before him and he began calling out the names. "Sango Slayer against Yuri Hair "

Sango grinned as she grabbed a weapon that looked like her hiraikotsu. Yuri took a sword. They both went to the middle of the gym in fighting stands in a ring. "A nigen?" Yuri looked disgusted, "This will be too easy."

Sango smirked, "Think again when you try to go against a descendant of the Taijiyas." Yuri went straight to Sango with her sword. When she thought she had swung it to Sango, she was shocked that she wasn't there. "What.."

"Miss me?" she turned to only be hit in the face by Sango's big boomerang, resulting her flying into a group of girls.

"Sango Slayer wins." Totosai said. "Next time Yuri, do not underestimate your opponent." The girl only huffed at his statement. "Okay we have Kagome Higurashi and Ayame Wolfe."

Ayame took dulled clawed hand weapons and Kagome took two dulled twin swords. "I'll try to be easy on you," Ayame said to Kagome who only smiled, "Don't." She replied.

Both girls charged at each other, their weapons clashing. Ayame was surprised by how strong Kagome was. Ayame's distraction paid the prince when Kagome went behind her and use her swords like an x on Ayame's neck. "Wow, you good!"

Kagome chuckled, "Thanks." She put her weapon down and both went off the ring.

After Totosai named off a few, he finally called Rin with Kagura, much to the others horror.

"She's going to hurt that girl badly."

"Rin's going to scream for mercy when she's done with her."

Rin paid no attention to the student's whispers. She had a neutral face as she looked at what weapons she could pick since Kagura choose a sword. She picked up a long staff which Kagura laughed off. "She should have picked a sword if she wants to last long."

Totosai was really interested on Rin as well as Kagome. He didn't know how to put it, but there was something 'special' about them. He watched as Kagura and Rin were on the ring. "I hope you can survive at least a minute with me," Kagura looked at her weapon displeased, "Too bad this is dull. I prefer my fans and sharp swords to slice people with the wind. Don't think just because you're under Sesshomaru's watch that I will go easy on you."

What she and the others didn't realize was that the three princes and Kouga were watching from the entrance. Miroku was a bit scared after seeing how Sango got a youkai out of the ring in 30 seconds while Kouga was admiring (secretly) how tough his fiancé is. Inuyasha had some sort of pride in him after seeing his beautiful Kagome (in his youkai's point of view **NOT HIS!**) fighting off like how a true mate of an Inu prince should.

'You are really getting on my nerves!'

**What are you talking about? I'm just complimenting on our mate. Nothing else…**

She's _not _our mate youkai!

**How about those others male students that are looking at our mate?**

GRRRR!

**My point taken.**

Inuyasha began banging his head against the doorframe to tune out his Youkai's voice. Sesshomaru paid no attention to his idiotic 'half' brother. His amber eyes continue to watch Kagura and Rin, annoyed at how Kagura keeps talking. Even Rin wish she could shut up.

"So I hope your new title in this school doesn't get to your head that you're better than anyone else." Kagura swung her sword at Rin who blocked it with her staff. "That's all you got?" she then kicked Rin's leg making her fall to the ground. She kept striking her sword at Rin, Rin blocking it every time. She could feel her strength weakening but she didn't want to fully use it or else they could recognize her as not being human. She rolled away from Kagura at the moment Kagura used full force into the sword which went into the floor stuck.

"She could have killed Rin!" Sango gasped. Ayame was about to go in when Kagome hold her arm, "No, if we help Rin, it will just prove Kagura's point." Ayame wanted to argue, but decided to trust Kagome.

"Get out!" Kagura was trying to take her sword out. Rin seeing the opportunity went to swing her weapon at Kagura. But at the last minute, Rin knew something was wrong when Kagura was smirking at her. When Rin struck Kagura in the torso, Kagura had took her sword out easily and hit it hard on Rin's jaw. Both girls fell off the ring and Totosai called a quick draw before running to the girls.

"RIN!" Ayame, Sango, and Kagome went to Rin who was lying on the floor in pain. Kagura gasped for air a bit, shocked that the girl had a lot of force in that swing. Her minions were surrounding her, saying she was great and asking for her health.

The boys too were going to Rin when something past them quick and was there with Rin first. The girls paused to see Sesshomaru with Rin in his arms. He looked at her as she whimpered in pain and could see a nasty bruise forming on the right side of her jaw. His eyes narrowed at Kagura. "What were you thinking Kagura."

"Sesshomaru! I was just teaching that human a…" she didn't get to finish when Sesshomaru let out his youkai, shutting her up.

"If you ever hurt Rin again, I promise you that I won't take it lightly." His eyes flashed red to prove his point. He turned to Kagome who began looking at Rin's jaw.

"It's not broken, but it's really bad. We need to take her to the infirmary." Sesshomaru nodded and walked with Kagome to get Rin treated. Inuyasha looked confused, "Strange, that's the first time I seen Sesshomaru possessive over anyone?"

Rin was on the infirmary bed, unconscious due to the pain. The nurse wasn't there so Kagome started treating Rin while Sesshomaru was watching with his back against the wall. Kagome went to the cabinet to see if there were any of these special herbs which could ease the pain if put into cream. When she didn't see any, she decided to go to the Health room where all the herbs were. "Uh, excuse me Lord Sesshomaru." He turned his attention to Kagome, "Can I just go get these herbs and make some medicine for Rin's injury?" He glanced at Rin's face before resuming to Kagome.

"Hnn"

When Kagome bowed and left, Sesshomaru went and sat on the bed, next to Rin's form. His amber eyes watched how Rin's even breathing was, her chest rising and falling. He was mad, angry. That wind demoness had hurt what belong to him, what was rightfully his.

**She should have died right on the spot.**

'Hnn. She is just a waste of time. I'll deal with her later.'

How about Rin? Our mate is hurt badly.

She is not my mate. Besides, what can we do?

Hmmm, I have an idea.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to grasp what his youkai had said as his eyes turned red and his marks sharpened, resulting his youkai controlling for a bit. He used his left clawed hand to touch Rin's bruise. While his claws lightly touched the surface, Rin flinched a bit from the pain. He frowned at this and began putting his face close to her neck, smelling that scent that seems to calm his mood. He lifts his face away from her neck and went closed to Rin's bruise. He didn't like how it was on her silky, smooth skin. He smirked. Looks like he need to fix that.

Kagome was rushing to the infirmary, the cream that had the herbs she put in. she was lucky that there was enough for the medicine. When she opened the door quietly, her eyes widen at the sight she saw.

**I wonder what was it that Kagome saw? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
